Break The Rules
by DashingJetBlack
Summary: When Raw Wraps spin-off. Finn Balor needs some company to help him through his ankle injury so asks best friends Cody Rhodes AKA Stardust and Sami Zayn plus Paige and Becky Lynch to join him for a party. They indulge in some light hedonism and well, events take a turn...slash, smut, comedy. Not for the easily offended.


**Break The Rules**

 _Boys and girls across the world_

 _Putting on our dancing shoes_

 _Going to the discotheque_

 _Getting high and getting wrecked_

 _I don't wanna go to school_

 _I just wanna break the rules_ \- Charli XCX, 2014

 _I know I could be doing another WRW chapter...but I fancied doing this instead! I miss good old-fashioned fun fics and this is what I want. It's a one-shot, will not reveal pairings until they happen. It's a spin off from When Raw Wraps, but you don't have to plough through that to understand this._

 _Just know one thing - this fic breaks ALL the rules. I may get into trouble for this one..!_

 _DISCLAIMER: Fiction. DIdn;t happen. Don't own any of the characters. And I don't endorse their actions either. Written for pure entertainment and fun._

* * *

 **Orlando, FL**

NXT Champion Finn Balor was sat at home, bored out of his skull. It SUCKED being injured at the top of his game.

It could have been much more serious, he conceded. Just meant having to hobble around on crutches for a while. He was still determined to be on live events, and had asked Triple H if he could still be booked. And because Triple H always allowed Finn to get his own way, the newly-crowned WWE World Heavyweight Champion said yes. And then Bayley had popped in with a great idea to do in-ring segments involving her 'filling in' by doing his entrance. Which Finn was all for, after all, the NXT Women's Champion was part of his Squad.

But right now he wasn't at work. And he was SO bored. Even his Lego sets weren't appealing. He just wanted to have some fun. Any fun. Anything to take his mind off being on the shelf and the prospect of dropping his title.

He'd not long come off Facetime to his beloved Wade, also injured - they'd lamented about being the first WWE couple to both be injured at the same time. But Wade was well enough to continue on the road in a reduced role in League Of Nations, whereas Finn was confined to Orlando - he was getting itchy feet fast. He never was one for staying in the same place for too long.

He reached for his laptop. Who was on Skype. Conference call with the squad.

Nobody.

So he sent a group WhatsApp to Cody Rhodes AKA Stardust, Sami Zayn, Paige and Becky Lynch, ordering them to get their arses onto Skype immediately.

Immediately, their names began appearing with green dots on the white Skype window. Perfect.

He set up a conference call, and waited for their faces to appear.

"Fergal, I'm only a few blocks away," was Sami's opening gambit.

"Yes but I'm on crutches," pouted Finn, "Where's Coddles?"

Cody's cute grinning face appeared, with his white husky-wolf mix Pharoah in his arms.

"Finny must be bored," he smiled, "So I brought a friend."

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" Paige's face appeared as she clocked Cody with arms full of big beautiful white dog.

"I bet Saraya was licking Summer out," Sami quipped.

"One of these days Samuel, you're going to get your head kicked in," Paige accused, "What's the occasion?"

"I'm bored," Finn said, "I want to be entertained and I miss my squad."

Becky's call timed out. Oh well, law of averages, the Irishman conceded.

"We miss you Finny," Cody said, "Road life is so boring without you."

"Yeah, Wade's not as interesting when you're not telling him off every five minutes," teased Paige.

"I fancy a party," Finn said, "Can you all get here for tonight or tomorrow? I just want to see people."

"I'm not on the card for tonight," Cody shrugged, "I'm at home in Texas right now."

"No shit Sherlock, you've got your dog with you," Sami snarked.

"Oh sorry Sami we keeping you off Hugo's dick?" clapped back Cody.

"Boys, I will spank you," Paige warned, "Yeah I think I can get to Orlando. But it'll have to be tomorrow."

"I'll get in the pickup now, just need to ask Brandi," COdy said.

Eden's pretty face appeared in the corner of his screen.

"Oh hey trouble," she teased, spotting FInn, "What's this about asking me?"

"Little Cody needs wifey's permission to come and play Legos with the FInnjured one," Paige teased.

"Finn-jured? I like it!" giggled Sami.

"Well I can't say no to an injured man," Eden said, "Plus, I'm overdue a visit to San Diego."

"Course you are," Cody giggled, "Hey Pharoah, Mom wants to go see her poorly girlfriend. Think she should."

RUFF.

The beautiful dog decided to shower Cody with kisses.

"Nicole would love to see you," Paige urged.

"Haven't seen her since before her surgery," Eden confessed, "Nattie said she kept asking about me."

"Then GO," Cody said, "So is it a yes?"

"Yes."

"YAAAAS. Buckle up bitches cos I'm coming to SLAY," Cody said, "Imma have to hang up cos Pharoah is giving me a dead leg."

He waved the dog's paw before signing off.

"Even his pets side-eye him," Sami joked, "Well I'm free tomorrow. Shall I see if Enzo wants to come?"

"Nah, just want the amigos to be honest," Finn said, "Oh and Paige and Bex."

"I'll tell her she's been summoned," teased Paige, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

It left Finn and Sami.

"Do you really want me there if I won't be drinking?" asked Sami, "I only have two bottles of spruce beer left."

"No worries," Finn said, "Your company is appreciated. Unless...there may be something else I could get. Got a lot more kick to it than spruce beer. And even you could have it."

"Now I'm intrigued," Sami said.

"You'll find out tomorrow because I need to make a call," Finn said, "See you soon. Mwah."

* * *

The following day, Finn was hobbling around the house, making sure he had enough bits in to cater for the small gathering. Bayley had come over to drive him to the grocery store and to help him get the house clean. Finn had invited her but she was spending the evening with her boyfriend, which he was cool with.

Normally the cute Irishman was an avid clean eater, but not tonight. Dirty chips and dips were on the menu.

And no beer. Tonight wasn't an IPA night.

He cut open the orangey-yellow box on his dining table and removed three of the green bottles within and placed them in a plastic box filled with ice.

Veuve Clicquot champagne. Well, only the best for his #squad.

And then he began to strip off his clothes.

He'd told the boys the dress code was briefs only.

Paige and Becky were in for a shock! Hehehehe.

Actually, it wouldn't be, given their day jobs. Apart from Sami who always wore tights. And Cody actually whose trunk days were behind him.

Only Stephen Amell and Eden got to see what was under that mevlar these days...

Whistling Work by Rihanna to himself, Finn grabbed his feather duster and minced around the lounge, careful to keep his 190lb weight off his hurt ankle, doing some last minute dusting, making sure house was on point when the squad showed up.

Ding dong!

Oooh who was first?

Finn hobbled and limped but sans crutches - he was trying to use them as little as possible around the house - to the door and pulled it open.

"Fergal! You should be on crutches!" scolded the Montreal accent.

When was Sami NOT bossy?

The cute redhead hugged his Irish best friend.

"Need to heal," Finn said, "So trying to not use them until needs absolutely must."

Sami kicked his sneakers off.

"Looking at the nuts and bolts of the situation, you really shouldn't be drinking," he said, removing his flat cap and Sami & The Zayniacs tee before pulling his navy slacks down. Simple but sexy black briefs.

HOLY BULGE, BATMAN.

"Only fun I'll be getting," Finn pouted, "I'll be careful Sami, I promise. Those are some hot briefs, I'm surprised given what you wore over them."

"Sukrew, Cody recommended," Sami said, "I can't believe you've got me to an underwear party, Fergal."

"An injured boy needs some eye candy whilst his man is out breadwinning," Finn pouted.

"True," Sami said, "You and Coddles will look like two gay porn stars next to my undefined ass though."

"With that fat booty, not a chance girl," Finn camped, spanking Sami's peachy bottom, "Can't believe you've STILL not let Hugo tap it but you're spreading your legs to half of Orlando via Growlr still. SLAG."

"You know it," grinned Sami, "I forgot how liberating being in control of my sex life is. I don't miss being tied down to one dick. Dunno how you cope."

He missed the evil glint in Finn's eye as he padded into the lounge.

"Monogamy is underrated," Finn said.

"Overrated," Sami clapped back, "I'm gonna need Coddles and the girls to spill the tea on Ben."

"WHy does he have you pressed, still?" Finn accused.

"Because it's comical to think the best he could do after me was Miz the Human Dartboard," smirked Sami.

"How many have you banged since dumping him now?" asked Finn.

"I dunno, who keeps count?" Sami scoffed, "I have standards Fergal. A slut I may be, but I don't go after anything with a pulse and a penis like Rat Skank."

"See normally I'd call you out on hypocritical shade," Finn said, "But Whorey Graves and Miz The Pig deserve it. WOnder how long it took Miz to throw his lardy arse at AJ Styles?"

"Ask Coddles," Sami said, "I'm amazed you never went there Fergal."

"I wouldn't, especially with that hair-don't he has," Finn said, making a face, "He used to give me so much crap during the Bullet Club days about being gay, especially coming from a Catholic country. Karl Anderson threatened to break his legs if he opened his mouth about my sexuality one more time and he soon clammed up."

"Dat ass though," Sami said.

"Oh I perved, mainly to annoy him," Finn shrugged, "Can;t believe you're gonna face Nakamura though girl."

"Can't wait."

"I'll legit do a wrestling sex wee in me trunks watching you two square off," Finn grinned.

"And I'm legit telling Coddles you said that!" chortled Sami.

"YOU DARE.."

"What's it worth to shut me up?" giggled Sami, "Anyhoo. What's the entertainment tonight?"

"Ah. Surprise," Finn tapped his nose.

"Now I'm worried. And if it's one of your numerous sex tapes I'm outta here," the redhead teased.

Ding dong!

"Get the door would you?" Finn said.

"Your house Fergal."

"I'm hurt Samuel."

"Fine, as you're pretty I'll let this go," huffed Sami, getting to his feet and padding to the door.

"Oh my God I was not ready to see Samuel in his pants!" squealed Paige, melodramatically shielding her eyes.

"Saraya you look more like Kylie Jenner every time I see you," Sami clapped back.

"And I can see everything in those black pants," groaned Becky, "Fergal in the loo?"

"No he's being a lazy bitch," Sami said, "I'm his butler apparently. Shall I take your coats, ladies? Or lady and ratchet ho?"

"You can shove my coat in your mouth," PAige retorted, stepping over the threshold and into the house, "Come on Rebecca, let's go see your injured coach. Hang our coats up Samuel."

She tossed her black and white striped blazer over Sami's head, Becky following suit and the two girls wandered into the lounge.

"Hey girlies," Finn camped, "Yeah I neglected to mention the stipulation that boys had to be in briefs."

"Good job you're fit then isn't it?" Paige grinned.

"I've seen it all before," Becky shrugged, "I've known him since before you started wrestling, Bevis."

She perched next to Finn on the couch as Sami padded in and sank into the armchair in the corner, legs open on purpose.

"Samuel, your balls are hanging out, I just ate," PAige complained.

"Relax Saraya, you won't get to touch them so you're OK," Sami said.

"OK," Becky said, "What is it with you two? Just hurry up and have earth-shattering hate sex and give us all peace."

"Thank YOU Bex," Finn high-fived the Lass Kicker.

"As IF?!" snorted Paige.

"Just because I take pleasure in making fun of Saraya's messy ass doesn't mean I have a secret urge to bang her," Sami protested, "As I'm the only tee-totaller here, shall I pour the beer? Fergal, where is the damn beer?"

Finn heaved himself up and gingerly hobbled to the table, pulling a bottle of Veuve out the ice box.

"Champers OK for you all?" he smiled.

"Wait for Cody!" Paige scolded.

"Yeah doesn't he call himself the Party?" teased Becky.

"I bet Amell surprised him this morning and they've been fucking all day," snorted FInn.

Ding Dong!

"Don't be too jealous, hey," Becky quipped as she went to answer the door. She detected a distinct bitterness in Finn's voice that was also noted by Paige.

"Fergal..." Sami warned him.

"This is MY house," Finn sassed, "Can say what I like...HEY SWEETS!"

Cody bounded into the lounge with the hugest grin on his face. He went to hug his cute wee bestie.

"Mind his ankle.." Becky warned.

"Missed you.." Finn mumbled into Cody's chest, hugging him like he was a soldier husband returning from Iraq or something.

"I'm here now Finny, the road has sucked without you being there to help keep basics in line," Cody said.

"Champagne?" Finn beamed, eyes positively sparkling now Cody was here.

"Let me, don't want you girls breaking a nail now," snarked Paige, steaming in to take over.

"Typical bull dyke," Sami snarked.

"PAige, aim the bottle at his head," Cody said.

"Oh I will, hopefully the cork will fly into his mouth and plug it," she teased, manfully twisting the metal cork protector open.

"As if a Norwich girl has experience of opening champagne," teased Becky.

"Oh shut up Rebecca," Paige clapped back, uncorking the bottle with a POP. She tossed the cork at Sami.

FInn took the bottle back and began to pour the sparkling wine into some waiting glasses.

"Ladies first," he beamed charmingly, handing one to Paige.

"She ain't no lady," snarked Sami.

"Would you object to me throwing it in his face?" Paige asked.

"Yes," Finn said, "More you react, more he mouths off."

"Pretend Sami's not in the room when he shades Paige," Cody said, "It's what I do. Hehehehe."

"Clothes coming off at all Coddles?" Sami cut in.

"When I get my drink," Cody said.

Finn poured one for Cody and handed it to him with a particularly cute smile.

"Clothes off then LC," Paige barked.

"Off off off!" teased Becky, "And then stand next to Fergal so I can send Sasha a picture of you two."

"She will be SO pissed off she's missing this," Paige giggled.

Cody stripped off his red Lacoste polo and unbuttoned his jeans. Magenta and black Sukrew briefs. His brand of choice these days.

And boy did his bulge fill out.

Becky and Paige both stared.

So was Finn. Fuck. THe Irishman was hard in his own briefs. In front of Becky and Paige. DAMN YOU CODY. Why did you have to be so freaking hot?

"Sukrew Boysenberries," Cody said, casually posing, enjoying the attention.

Paige perched next to Becky who was fanning herself.

"I'm going to hell," Becky whispered, "But my eyes went south instantly...and then to Fergal's arse..."

"You ain't the only one sister," Paige replied, "Now I can see why Sasha loves the idea...fuck me."

"Fergal's thinking that, look at his face..he can't take his eyes off him," whispered Becky.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Paige asked.

"Already there," Becky replied, "We'll leave early and find a hotel. I think the boys will want us gone soon once the alcohol flows."

"Totally, we're just here as window dressings," Paige snorted, "Men!"

"Oh lasses can be just as bad," Becky said with a sideways smirk. Paige did know how to invest in a good push-up bra..

"Ladies, stop flirting," Cody teased.

Finn could not stop looking at that BULGE. He shuffled around the table to hide his erection as Cody padded to the chair Paige was previously sat in.

"Finny, come sit on my lap," Cody said.

Snorts from the girls.

"M'fine thank you sweets, being a hostess," Finn mumbled.

"Why not? You usually can't wait to climb onto him at Raw?" Sami remarked.

"Cody get off yer arse and stand next to Fergal," Becky ordered.

"Why? I'm comfortable." Cody pouted.

"I have to get a photo of you two in your pants to Sasha," grinned the Lass Kicker.

"Tell the Boss to stop trying to make fetch happen with that," Cody sassed, padding over to Finn, "C'mon gurl, do as your student says."

Finn reluctantly tried to think of things to make his cock go down but Cody was just too close. Fuck. Finn had barely started his first glass of champagne and was already a mess.

Cody posed next to Finn, arm around him as Becky took a photo, sending it to Sasha.

"C'mon Finny, sit with me," Cody said, totally innocently, padding back to his seat.

Finn climbed onto his lap...oh Cody's skin was still so soft. This was too erotic for words.

"So Coddles," Sami spoke up, "Any more tea on Ben?"

"Trust you, I thought you weren't bothered about him fucking Mess?" Cody sassed.

"I know but I need to know that he's still being tragic," Sami replied.

"Yep, he's still dipping it in Kermit's gaping chasm," Cody said, "Though Kermit's predictably chasing AJ Styles now, convinced he can convert him and that he just hasn't fucked the right guy yet."

"Oh it's revolting," Paige made a sickened face, "Can I get into the chips now. Starving?"

"Course," Finn smiled, "It';s there to be eaten. All diets suspended the moment you walked in the door."

"I would never have thought I'd hear that from you Fergal," Becky said, diving in as well, "Could use a trashy bad food day."

"We Netflix and chilling? Watching old pay per views?" asked Cody.

"Or are we having a Lego-off?" teased Paige.

Finn sprung off Cody's lap and flipped up his laptop, which was on the coffee table along with the tortilla chips and open pack of dips.

"I have something different in mind," he said with a wicked grin, "I think it's better to watch whilst pissed though."

"Oh dear.." Paige groaned.

* * *

A couple of hours into the evening and well into the fourth bottle of Veuve, the little company were pretty drunk and loudly chattering about various aspects of wrestling and road life.

Current topic of conversation was a major group roasting of TOugh Enough winner Josh Bredl AKA Bronson Matthews, whom Cody had publicly thrown under a bus on Twitter for calling Heath, Curtis, Adam and Bo jobbers on the social media site.

"I hate Tough Enough," Cody was saying, "Seriously. Pointless show. Even Dee Bee and Paige couldn';t save this season from mediocrity."

"I just pity them for having to suffer Miz," Sami added, going after the hummus like an anteater, "Name one person who succeeded on that show?"

"Sadly, Mess," Cody said.

"Your ex was on the first series!" piped up Finn.

"And look where his delusional ass is now," Cody sassed, "He blocks anyone who says Total Nonstop Awful is as shit as it really is. Sad. I'm so glad I got rid of that. I listened to his Sam Roberts interview. Told a fake-ass story about his release and invented a fictional girlfriend because obviously he's ashamed he ever touched me...and it dawned on me what a complete and utter dick he sounds like."

"John Morrison was ex Tough Enough, he's doing OK," Becky added.

"HA!" roared Cody, "He'd probably still be in WWE if he just kicked that toxic crazy bitch to the kerb."

"I still can't belive Melina tweeted his ED medication," FInn snorted, "They are just a mess. Deserve each other. Morrison was a crap speaker anyway."

"ANYHOO, back to The Yeti and his untalented ass," Cody sassed, "I just can't even at what a ROman-lite he is. The hair. THe voice. Even has a hot wife and baby daughter."

"Shame he couldn't get some of Roman's talent," Sami said, "Seriously, he's terrible."

"Oh he is, the struggle is REAL in promo class," Finn complained, "Honestly...he's still trying the Yeti thing."

"Really?" Cody scoffed, "Someone should tell him to stop trying to make fetch happen with that."

"I was legit hoping they'd book you and Kevin in the Rumble at the same time and then feed his ass to you," Sami said.

"Oh I'd have PAID to see that," Paige grinned, "Trust me boys, they rigged the show to have him win from the off."

"It's about as real as Summer and Nattie's Total Divas beef," Becky said, "Trust me, the tea has been spilled. Mandy Rose."

"I like her, I shouldn't, but I do," Cody said.

"Me too," agreed Finn.

"Lesbe honest though," Becky teased, "Cody could say he was turning vegan next week and so would you."

Snorts from Sami and Paige, and even a guilty smile from Cody.

Finn scowled.

"MEAN," he pouted, "No more champers for YOU Bex. But seriously, though. You wouldn't start a new job and then shade everyone who works there."

"It's because these millenials and smarks think they know ALL the insider terms and how the business works," Cody was on his usual soapbox now, "When actually, they know jack SHIT about it. Yeti clearly realises he's a talentless lemmule but he's got a 250 grand contract off some crappy reality show so he needs to try and find something to make people give a shit about him. I know, let's use wrestling terms on Twitter, get the smarks on my side despite not having a single official match under my belt yet."

"And talk about generic," Sami added, "His name...trying to lick ass by adopting Regal's real life surname; and he calls himself Big Action."

"I assume he's talking about his cock because I see no big action in his ring work or mic skills," Finn said, "Anyhoo. Shall we watch the entertainment?"

"Refill our glasses first," Becky said, "I'm dry."

"I hope not for Sasha's sake," Finn clapped back, filling Becky's glass once more. She, Paige and Sami all spotted how Finn poured distinctly more champagne into Cody's glass than into anyone else's.

Finn bent over (in front of Cody, naturally) to turn on his laptop. He was dying to see their reactions to what he'd planned to show them!

"OK, out with it Finny, what we watching?" Cody asked.

"Wait and see sweets," Finn opened a video file. He hopped (with great difficulty) joyfully back onto Cody's lap.

"OH MY GOD! NO!" Sami cried.

"Sunny Side Up?! Is this a joke?!" Paige squeaked in horror.

"Oh come on," Finn said, "You must all be curious to watch Sunny's porno, right?"

"Some things I can happily go through life not ever seeing, Fergal," Becky said.

The seedy X-rated film opened.

All five were horrified but transfixed. The moment the Hall Of Famer's clothes came off..

"ARGHH! MY EYES!" squealed Paige, melodramatically covering her face.

"I can never un-see this," Becky complained, "Fergal Devitt, what were you on when you thought about this?"

"MY childhood is ruined," Cody pouted, "I downloaded Sunny off AOL in 1996."

"So did I!" Sami cried.

"Even I did!" Finn chimed in.

"GROSS. MESS. Turn this shit off Finny!" Cody squeaked as the noises from the laptop grew louder and more sexual.

"Oh it's funny!" Finn protested, "Paige? Bex? Not even slightly turned on?"

"I would have fucked 1996 Sunny with a strap on until I couldn't move," Paige admitted, "But that druggie cow? No thank you."

"Seconded," Becky said.

"Well," Finn got to his feet, "Don't cast too many stones but I have some brain bleach for you all."

"I don't think all the vodka in the world can erase this from my brain," Paige complained.

"I always thought Sunny was a mess," Cody said, "Oh this too much."

He shut the laptop lid.

"Finny you are one sick individual," he remarked, "Isn't he Sami?"

"How do you think I feel?! I had to watch that SOBER," Sami cried, "It's times like this I see why people drink."

Finn put a rolled-up vegetable bag on the table.

"Fergal? What's that?" asked Becky.

"Brain bleach," Finn grinned.

"FInny?" Cody raised his eyebrows as he lit up a cigarette. He knew Wade and FInn didn't mind smoking in their home as long as it wasn't too often.

"Fergal what have you got there?" asked Sami.

Finn was opening the bag. His credit card and a dollar bill.

He was using the card...to cut white powder into lines.

"Wait is that Charlie?!" Paige gasped.

"FERGAL!" Becky admonished.

"Don't tell me after seeing that you don't want to take your minds off it?" Finn asked.

"I think this is our cue to leave, don't you Becky?" Paige said, "Sorry...I can do hash brownies but not coke. Wellness policy anyone?!"

"Boys will be boys it seems," Becky said, "We won't tell."

"Becky! You should be chucking that shit in the bin!" Paige cried.

"They're all over 30 and old enough to make stupid decisions on their own. Just hope for Cody's sake they don't piss test him tomorrow."

"It's up to you?" Finn said, "But it's cool either way. Let me get your coats."

"Sorry to be a party pooper," Paige said, "Not gonna preach, it's your lives."

"Plus," added Becky as they girls followed Finn into the hallway, where he gentlemanly placed their respective jackets around their shoulders, "I think you boys want us gone."

"Maybe," Finn said with an enigmatic smile, "What happens in the house, stays in this house."

"We won't tell...I promise," Becky said, "Just...be careful."

"What she said," Paige said, "Have a good night. And don't fuck up your ankle."

"I won't," Finn said, "Bye girls. I'll call you an Uber. Really appreciate you coming to see me."

He kissed both of them on both cheeks before chivvying them out. True to form he rung them a taxi from Uber before heading back inside to the remaining two amigos.

"Just us boys now," he said.

Cody lifted his head from the table, wiping his nose. He'd done a line.

"MAN it's been a while," he gasped, "Sami...you ever done it?"

"If tricks have offered it to me," Sami leaned over and inhaled the remaining line, "Wow...who did you get it from, Fergal?"

"A fan," Finn said, cutting himself a line and sniffing it like a pro, "Sweets, chuck us a fag?"

"You don't smoke..." Sami pointed out.

"You just snorted a line of coke off my coffee table and now you're trying to boss me around?!" Finn snorted, as Cody passed him a cigarette. He lit it and hobbled to the other table to grab the remaining bottle of Veuve.

Finn basically wanted to pretend he was in British sitcom Absolutely Fabulous. And because it had been a long time since he'd gotten to be truly hedonistic.

"I think I need more," Cody said, "I haven't gotten the image of Sunny farting out my head yet."

"EW...me neither, Fergal...do the honours," Sami said.

"Want some champers Sami?" asked Finn.

"No. Lemonade's fine thanks."

Finn cut them all another line and they all took turns snorting it.

"Oh MAN!" Cody gasped, "Such a rush. OVW was the last time I did coke."

"Indies years ago...think it was Progress," Sami said.

"I did it in Southside," Finn replied, "Oh wow."

He began to giggle.

"It's just so good to together again," Sami sighed, "The 3 Amigos."

"Sami you should have been called back up by now...this mess of a number one contender angle is beneath you," Cody said.

"I get to wrestle Nakamura so I'm happy," Sami shrugged.

"Kevin's face was everything when you came out at the Rumble," Cody replied, "HAve you and him seriously never got it on?"

"I would. Kevin's the cutest hottest cub I've ever seen," Finn said, puffing his cig like a pro and gulping his champagne. Patsy Stone eat your heart out.

"Who's your guiltiest 'I would' in pro wrestling?" Cody said, "Let's leave it all on the line tonight boys. Hehehehe come here you cutie."

He pulled Finn too him and put his arm around the small Irishman. Awww.

"You two have each other," Sami remarked, "You legit want to be a couple but you can't cos you're both bottoms."

"Struggle is real Sami my man," Cody said, "I know there's sexual tension between you two as well."

"I tend to make friends with boys I fancy," FInn admitted.

"So who's your guilty 'would bang'?" asked Cody.

"Danny Birch," Finn said, "Wee cockney hardman."

"I'd still climb onto CLaudio," Sami sighed, "Even though he's now a bottom."

"So would I Sami," Cody said, "His body is on fleek. Damn...I'm curious now cos I never did the indies...you two must have some real tales to tell. All those towns, countries...all those gay scenes."

"I used to do London bondage clubs whenever I wrestled around that part of England," Finn said, "First thing I did when I left Ireland was look for promotions in places like Manchester, London, Birmingham, Brighton.."

"Cities with big gay scenes," Cody said, "I do like doing Canal Street in Manchester."

"Next time we're all over there, we should check out the...shall we say, racier clubs?" Sami said, "I had some great nights in that city."

"Fetishes and kink?" Cody asked.

"I own harnesses," Sami said.

"I have a sling upstairs," Finn replied, "I like uniform play too. Omigod. Forgot to say...at New Years Stuart told me Sheamus wants to bang me."

"I'm amazed you haven't," Sami said.

"Me too," Cody admitted, "Finny, you and Wade are legit the perfect couple but I'm surprised you and Sheamus never crossed paths as he's totes your type and he's from the same city as you!"

"Same region," corrected Finn, "Yeah I'd let him. Get this. He doesn't just want to fuck me, he wants to dress me up as a wee schoolboy and spank and cane me!"

"Oh MAN, I'd watch that!" Sami said.

"Me too!" Cody added, "Wow I didn't know both of you liked kink...I just assumed Fandango was the BDSM guy in WWE. Riskiest place you've had sex?"

"Gorilla position at a New Japan show before a match," Finn said, "Bullet Club era. It was SO hot. Literally finished up just as my music hit. And it was bareback too. So I wrestled with a load up me."

"Who with? Finny spill ALL the tea damnit!" squeaked Cody, draining his champagne glass.

"Karl Anderson."

"TOLD YOU!" Sami said triumphantly, "Fergal's never denied or confirmed if he and Anderson fucked."

"Was hoping you'd work it out," Finn had a naughty grin on his face, "He's good too. He's one hell of a shooter. Hehehe."

"My riskiest place was on the backseat of a tour bus," Sami said, "While other wrestlers were sleeping nearby."

"A confession's booth. Ted's dad's church," Cody announced.

"Oh trust you to out do us both!" complained Sami.

"And not only that, Ted dressed as a Father," Cody smirked.

"Oh you are a deviant," Finn gushed, "Lemme top you up."

"Allow me, Fergal needs to rest that ankle," Sami said, climbing to his feet, his black briefs wedged up his ass crack. Both Cody and Finn ogled dat phat booty.

"Sami, shaving your ass was the best thing you ever did," Cody stated.

"Oh I know, I get rimmed far easier than I did au naturel," Sami said casually, "So I get the pretty boys approval?"

"Sami you're hot and you know it," Cody said, "You're the epitome of otter."

He felt a hand brush his cock.

"Sorry sweets my hand slipped," came the low Irish accent. Finn flashed a wicked smile.

Cody's lip curled ever so slightly.

"Behave," he mouthed.

"Not a chance," Finn mouthed back.

Sami was struggling to open another bottle.

"Useless, never let a teetotaller be in charge of the bar," Cody said, "Let the main roster player handle things."

He got to his feet and padded over to Sami, whose eyes raked the bulge in Cody's briefs. Admittedly their design only served to enhance the heat he packed but still...Cody took the bottle of Veuve and opened it with another pop.

"Loudest pop you'll get this year," Sami snarked.

Finn snorted.

"I'll violate the both of you with this without any lube," Cody threatened, brandishing the bottle.

"See us complain," Sami sassed, "Gonna address the elephant in the room...you could take someone's eye out with that. Unless you stuff it."

"Oh that's all him," Finn camped, "I should know."

"ANYHOO," Cody said loudly, heading back to the end of the table to refill his and Finn's glasses, "Shall we resume?"

"Resume what?" Sami had a naughty smile on his cute face, "Looking at the nuts and bolts of our current situation, there's only one way this night will end."

"Don't get me too drunk," giggled Finn, "I'm only wee."

"You're 190 pounds, you can handle it," Cody replied.

"He's also lame," Sami cut in.

"Yeah, wouldn't want extending my stay on the shelf on your head would you?" Finn had the most mischeivous smile and his eyes glittered.

"Guess not," Cody said, "Don't want to waste good champagne though do you?"

"I'm occupied with other things right now," Finn replied. He was buzzed enough to flirt shamelessly.

"Like what?" asked Cody, shuffling up back onto the armchair, legs open.

"Plenty of room on this couch," Sami said, "If you can refrain from manspreading, Coddles."

"OK," Cody said brightly, standing up. He gave Finn his hand to avoid putting pressure on the Irish cutie's ankle.

And then sparks flew.

Finn just stared into Cody's brilliant blue eyes.

And then finally, their lips smashed together.

"About fucking time...the tension between you two was killing me," Sami remarked.

"What makes you think it;s just me and him," purred Finn, hobbling to the couch and climbing onto Sami's lap.

Both men's briefs were tented to breaking point. A damp spot was already forming on the front of Finn's.

"Fergal..." Sami hissed.

"Rami.." hissed back Finn and he began to devour Sami's lips, writhing like a slut on Sami's lap, popping his plump ass back like a true twink.

"Fuck.." Sami gasped.

"That was HOT.." moaned Cody.

"Get your sexy arse on this coach Cody," snarled Finn.

"Yes, that's an order," Sami smirked.

As if Cody needed telling twice. He'd suspected Finn had had naughty plans when he'd insisted the boys wear briefs. And Paige and Becky had left early because they'd easily spotted the endgame.

He perched onto the couch.

"I thought Fergal was lying about how big you are," Sami grinned.

"This is all me, feel.." Cody wriggled across.

Sami reached over and began to stroke the bulge. Cody moaned and thrust his hips out. Yes...some good, naughty gay fun was just what he wanted. He was too far gone to think about the repercussions...Wade, Stephen...Eden..

"Fuck me, that's a monster.." Sami sighed, "And you waste it by bottoming?"

"Heard that a zillion times before," Cody clapped back, "Hung bottom, yo'"

"Just take them off for fucks sake," moaned Finn.

"Oh no Devitt, you can calm your thirst. You had your turn," Sami shoved Finn off his lap and lunged across to claim Cody's lips for himself. The two taller men made out passionately, Cody's long smooth legs kicking up and wrapping around Sami.

"Wow Sami," Cody breathed, "That's quite a bulge I can feel pressed into me."

He reached down to caress the front of the redhead's black briefs.

With a truly wicked smile on his pretty face, his delicate hand slipped under the waistband and grabbed Sami's hardon.

"Ohhh fuck, someone's keen!" Sami gasped.

"That's a big cock Sami, hashtag hung bottom," Cody purred.

"And he chickened out slipping that in me," Finn cut in.

"I think we should all head upstairs," Cody whispered.

"Best idea you've had all night," Sami replied.

He wriggled out of Cody's legs and got to his feet.

"My house," Finn pouted, "And let me get a head start."

"Oh that's fine, means we get to check your ass out," Sami shrugged.

Finn hobbled out the lounge and towards the stairs, carefully climbing them, not wanting to put pressure on his ankle. Sami began to climb after him, eyes all over Finn;s incredible ass. Maybe he'll finally finish the job tonight.

Cody was eyeing up Sami's peachy pale booty. He'd tap that. As long as the redhead slipped that big cock inside him because he wanted a piece of that too.

Having said that, Cody also wouldn't mind getting his mitts on Finn's hot little body again.

Who knew what would happen once the bedroom door closed?

* * *

Finn gingerly opened said door and flicked on the light. He shimmied out of his briefs and climbed onto the bed, arching his back, putting all his cards on the table at once. As long as both his best friends claimed his arse tonight, he didn't care what happened. They could screw each other but as long as both their dicks went inside him and he didn;t have to top either of them, he was happy.

He was a huge slut.

Did he care?

No.

"Now that's an ass," Sami said.

"Isn;t it just, puts me to shame," Cody agreed.

"Hurry up both of you," Finn moaned, "Poppers are in the drawer...toys in the cupboard underneath."

"We have all night, Fergal," Sami said, climbing onto the bed and claiming his Irish friend's lips.

"All night," Cody wriggled up on the other side, cheekily slapping that amazing smooth muscular bubble butt. He would admit that in Finn, he'd finally found a bigger, sluttier bottom than even himself after all his years in WWE.

Finn then fiercely pounced on Cody, grinding wantonly against the hot ripped smooth body, moaning into Cody's mouth.

"Hello you," Cody whispered.

"I've wanted to get you in my bed again since like forever..." moaned Finn, "Fuck you're so hot.."

"Finny...I saw your dick rise the moment I took my clothes off when I arrived," Cody replied, idly caressing inside those lean, muscled thighs, "And as it's your house, you get to unwrap."

He gestured to his purple and black briefs, stretched to breaking point.

Finn could not get his hands on them quick enough. He yanked them down feverishly, Cod's weeping hardon springing free.

"Fuck ME.." Sami gasped, "You are a big boy."

Finn was already licking and worshipping the length of muscle before taking it into his eager mouth...deepthroating him...without so much as a gag.

"Sami," mouthed Cody, "Get behind him."

Sami peeled off his briefs, Cody's hungry eyes going straight to the impressive cock, crowned with a slight, neat, vermilion fuzz. Yes please. In his ass please thankyou.

Finn sensed Sami behind him and wriggled, arching his back.

"MMmm," Sami purred, "Such a hot ass.."

He spanked Finn idly.

And again.

Before leaning down and pulling the cheeks open to get his tongue in.

Finn whimpered and mewled, still sucking Cody off and now he was getting his arse eaten too...fuck YES.

"Feel good Fergal?" purred Sami.

"Yeah.." whimpered the NXT Champion, "Lube in the poppers drawer."

"What about rubbers?" barked Cody.

Finn just looked up at him with a truly deviant smile.

"Stuart and I have never used them," he hissed, crawling up to devour Cody's lips, "I'd love you to cum inside me."

"Finny..." Cody wriggled back, "I can't. I don't do bareback unless it's with a long term partner."

"Get off your damn soapbox Sadie, you've just taken 2 lines of coke and are about to cheat on Stephen Amell and your wife with both of us," Sami said.

"I suppose next thing you two are gonna reveal is that you're both into chems and slamming," Cody snorted.

"Ew that's wrong," Finn said, "If you need to get high on meth just to fuck a lad you clearly are a bad shag. Cody darlin, I've been planning this for at least a week...I've even tested myself. Negative. You're safe."

"So quit being a god-damn preacher and just enjoy it," Sami added, reaching into the drawer and pulling out lubricant and poppers. He uncapped the poppers and took a huge sniff.

Finn took the amyl fom the redhead and sniffed it as well before offering to Cody who also took a great gulping sniff.

"Ohh fuck that hits the spot," moaned the ravenette.

"Wanna hit my spot again?" purred Finn, idly tossing Cody off.

"Already?" Cody raised his perfectly-shaped eyebrows.

"You don't have to shoot just yet," FInn said, "I just need your dick inside me again. You touched me in parts nobody ever has."

"And I want to see you two fuck live," Sami smirked, "As I never got to see the sex tape."

"Cos you made me delete it," Finn said, crawling back to Cody's face and kissing him fiercely. He could kiss Cody for hours. Such soft lips.

Sami squirted lube onto Cody's cock. Well why not? Plus he got to jerk that massive slab of man meat whilst the Irish harlot kept Cody busy with kisses.

And then, Sami decided to go the full hog and coated two fingers. WHy not prep Finn too? That tight ass tho.

"Ohhhhhh!" whimpered FInn as he felt Sami's fingers enter him. He snapped his hips back to enjoy the full length of the Canadian's digits. Mmmmmmm...Sami was good at finger-fucking...it had made Finn cum when they'd hooked up all those years ago.

"Remember this Fergal?"

"Uh-huh...oh don't stop..."

"Little whore aren't ya Finny," smirked Cody.

"Call me Fergal."

"Fergal," Cody took the pretty Gaelic face and tenderly touched lips yet again, "Fergal *kiss*. Fergal. *kiss*. Pretty. *kiss*."

Another deep cute whimper.

Sami removed his fingers.

Finn wriggled back, popping his booty and hovered over Cody's cock.

"OWWWWW..." He'd forgotten just how BIG Cody was...and how much initial entry hurt him.

"Slowly.." Cody whispered, "Slowly...no rush..."

"More...poppers.." Finn took a hit of the drug and sunk down further...grimacing and hissing but mind over matter, if 500 squats daily in the dojo couldn't kill him, nothing could...

"OHHHH!" he gasped, eyes rolling back as his smooth ass cheeks were flush with Cody's shapely, feminine thighs.

Cody grinned, now extremely buzzed on the champagne, coke and poppers. And the hottie impaled on his cock.

"Good boy," he breathed.

Sami had his phone out. He was not going to let this memory fade.

FInn began to ride like a true slut, moaning and crying out shamelessly, showing off a bit to Sami but on the whole this was SO. DAMN. GOOD.

Cody thrust upwards.

"OHHH!" screamed Finn, his prostate stabbed, "Yes! Just there darlin, you remembered..."

He began to ride feverishly, now, letting out scream after scream, losing himself completely in this moment. He was on top of the fucking world. Being a slut was turning him on even more. He was SUCH a bad boy.

But still making sure to keep as much pressure off his ankle as possible.

Sami was gonna shoot his load if he didn't stop jerking off to this. So he grabbed the lube and began to coat his own cock. It looked easy enough. He was feeling bold. And it was time to finish what he'd started and failed all that time ago. Penetrate that incredible ass.

"Hot tag," he barked.

"Hmm?" Cody was snapped out of his ecstasy.

Finn clenched his hole tight.

"FUCK..." COdy gasped, "You're such a whore.."

"You love it," sassed Finn, "You are AMAZING..."

With a mewl, he stole another hungry hiss.

"And your time is up Stardust. My turn," Sami said.

Finn eased himself gingerly upwards.

Unfortunately his body betrayed him.

"Sorry.." he whimpered.

"Not every day you get that many inches up you," Cody shrugged, "Top Sami, this I'm dying to see."

"How would you like me?" asked Finn, now stealing a kiss from Sami.

"Same way as last time," Sami said.

Finn lay back on the bed, raising his legs.

Sami kneeled between them.

"I apologise in advance if I'm shit," he said, coating his fingers and prepping Finn once more.

Cody was watching with eager anticipation. His turn after. Albeit for Sami's dick.

Finn's ankles rested on Sami's shoulders.

"I'll try not to hurt your bad one," the redhead said, lining up. COncentrating hard...he pushed in, looking up at the ceiling so he wouldn't be distracted.

"Ohhh...yes...good lad.." Finn gasped, "You're in...push in a bit..."

"Fuck man that's a tight ass pussy.."

"Keep going...good lad good lad...OHHHH!"

Sami was all the way inside. He'd finally managed to top a guy. But now he was in, he had to fuck. Finn was so tight that Sami was worried he'd cum in five seconds.

"Pound that hole Sami," Cody hissed.

Sami began to slowly fuck...slowly...it wasn't that bad...but not as good as being fucked. Finn was making little gasping sounds...Sami slipped out.

"Fuck!" he hissed, annoyed.

He slowly inserted himself back in and began to fuck.

Finn just stared up at the hot otter buried inside him. Why did Sami bottle it the first time? He was good! Packed less heat than Cody (but most men did tbh) and was hitting the spot...he continued to cry out, a truly wanton grin on his pretty face.

"Such...*grunt*...a fucking SLUT.." Sami gasped, "You fucking love this dont you?"

"Uh-huh.." Finn hissed, "I'm a whore Sami...you know that."

"No wonder *grunt*.,..most dudes want a piece of you.." He pulled out.

"Hey!" Finn pouted.

"My go Finny," Cody smirked, already on all fours, back arched, ass up like the true bottom he was, "Come on Sami, you're definitely hard enough. Hehehehe."

But Finn was busy sucking Sami off in earnest, playing with the redhead's balls.

"I'm waiting.." Cody sassed.

"I'm busy.." Sami flipped him off.

"Why does Finny get all the dick," Cody complained.

"My house," Finn released Sami with a grin.

"If you allow Sami to fuck me, you can back that phat booty up on me and we'll make a fuck chain," Cody smirked.

"Oh FUCK YES!" squealed Finn, "Get inside him now Generico."

"Oh I've been wanting a bit of that ass...think I've suddenly developed a taste," Sami grinned.

"Fuck me Sami, and then I'll fuck you," Cody promised.

Sami was behind him in a flash. As if he needed telling twice! He lubed up.

"I've been fingering myself watching you two fuck," Cody said, twerking his ass, making the cheeks clap.

"Oh FUCK...you should be in porn.." Finn moaned.

"Best bottom in WWE bitch," Cody Z-snapped him, "Now hurry the fuck up Zayn and get that big dick in me before I come sit on it myself."

Sami nervously lined up. If he was bad Cody would shade him into 2018. He had a lot to lose.

SLowly he pushed in, Cody holding his cheeks open,e xposing his smooth, perfect, pink hole.

"Ahhhh...ohhh yeah that's big..." he gasped, a satisfied smile lifting his pretty face already, "Deeper Sami...yeah thats it...oh yeah...ohmygosh..."

He backed right up to Sami's pelvis.

"You legit could teach classes how to take a dick," Finn breathed.

"LEss yapping, more ass pounding," Cody barked.

Sami began to pound Cody hard and fast. He hoped he wouldn't cum...Cody was stunning...what a body...what a fucking ASS.

"OHhh! AHh! AAHH! AAHHH! Wow...you're good...ohhh FUCK...fuck me you hot fucking otter...fuck yeah...AHHH!"

Finn had reached into the lower cupboard whilst fixing his eyes on this glorious sight. Sami had taken to topping like a duck to water. He was pounding the slutty ravenette like a pro. Cody looked so grateful at finally getting dicked.

SLAP.

Sami spanked Cody, unable to resist.

"MMMM! FUCK YEAH. MORE!"

SLAP.

SLAP.

Finn inserted the flesh-coloured dildo he'd removed from the cupboard deep inside himself and began to fuck himself with it, whining and moaning to compete.

"Don't stop.." Cody groaned.

Sami was continuing to fuck, surprised at how long he was lasting.

But now COdy was getting his dick fix...Sami was keen to get HIS. He only wanted a piece of Cody's. Asking FInn to top would be pointless.

He pulled out.

"HEY! Did I say stop?!" snarled Cody.

Sami slapped him in the face.

"Shut your mouth and lay on your back bitch!" he barked.

Cody's blue eyes glittered. Oh YAAAAS. Dom!Sami huh?!

"Good lad Sami.." moaned Finn, "Claim that dick."

Sami had grabed the lube and was prepping himself. He took a sniff of poppers before straddling Cody. He wanted to be in control when it involved a cock that big.

And Cody was happy to let Sami do the work. To be honest he just wanted Sami';s cock back inside him.

Sami slowly hovered over it...could he take one that long and thick?

If a little imp like Finn could..

He lowered himself.

"OWWW...fuck...fuck..."

"Slowly.." Cody whispered, "Slow, Sami."

"If he can take it then so can I.."

Sami sat down. Hard.

"OW!"

"I said slowly Sami."

"It's fine...owww...I'm getting used...to it..." He sniffed more poppers. More the better.

He began to ride.

It hurt a lot still...but he persevered. He was a fucking veteran professional wrestler after all. He'd taken a lot of hard bumps. Gradually...the pain started to become...VERY pleasurable...and oh FUCK yes. Now he could see why size queens existed! Finn most definitely was one. Sami dug his nails into Cody's chest and let his hips do the talking, whining, mewling and spilling out jumbled Arabic as his G-spot was well and truly smashed.

"Fucking hell Sami you really want it.." purred Finn.

"AHHH!...he's...SO FUCKING BIG...can't get enough...don't wanna stop...FUCK YES!...ahhh...ah...ahhh..."

"Shove your dick in his trap Finny," ordered Cody.

"Ankle..." Finn reminded him. His hole was itching for more cock. Preferably the one his best friend was occcupying right now. Soz Sami, a valiant effort but Finn wanted more of Cody.

He wanted Cody to shoot his legendary load deep inside his arse.

"Ohh man, I need a break," Sami gasped, coated in sweat and sore back there. He eased himself off Cody.

"And I need your dick back," Cody kneeled back up, "Up you get ginger."

"You're insatiable.." Sami complained.

"Don;t have such a perf dick then bitch. Behind me, c'mon."

"One condition. Clap that booty once more cos that was HOT."

Cody twerked his hips, making the cheeks clap once more.

"I'll do that on yo face next time," sassed Cody.

Sami coated himself in yet more lube and assumed the position behind the hot raven-haired minx.

"Ahhh...oh thank fuck...need this.." Cody looked positively relieved at being filled again, "Hit the home run Sami. I want you to breed the living fuck outta me."

Finn assumed the position in front of Cody in seconds.

"And I want you to breed me," he gasped, "Pound me whilst Sami pounds you."

Sami began to pound Cody hard and fast, enjoying the screams leaving Cody's mouth...this would not take him long.

But Cody needed to give as well as take.

Sami slowed down...pausing mid-thrust.

"Ahhh...Sami..." Cody whined, going up an octave.

"Not moving till you get in Fergal."

Finn backed up, so buzzed that he'd quite forgotten his ankle by this point. Only one thing was on his mind.

Cody helped Finn impale his ripped lithe form back onto his cock, the three men forming a chain.

"AHHHH! Oh this feels SO FUCKING GOOD!" Finn cried, feeling the combined weight of the two younger men behind him.

"SAmi...keep fucking!"

Sami began to pound...the momentum forcing Cody into pounding Finn feverishly. The cries, grunts and screams from all three amigos was filling the room, the two bottoms loudly competing with one another to see who was the noisiest.

Sami couldn't hold it...he was SO close...his body was aching...he could feel the pull behind his abs...

"Fuck...sorry Codes...gonna cum...oh fuck I'm gonna cum right in your ass..."

"Fuckindoit...ohmygosh...keep fucking me..."

"OHHH FUCK!" yelled Sami, driving deep inside the younger ravenette, his release burning on its way out right into Cody, who clenched to take every shot...mmmmm...this was so bad but God did it feel good.

Cody had the most wanton smile on his face as he took the load from a man that wasn't the one he was dating. Being a whore was such a rush!

He was so close...he now began to fuck Finn hard and fast...he was not going to last...he didn't even notice Sami pull out of him..too focused on reaching his climax.

Finn was a screaming mess...oh yes...destroy him you HUNK...Cody was the best sex Finn had ever had...he couldn't even remember his own fucking name...or why he had a ring on his finger...all he could think about was this godly dick and the Adonis it was attached too...completely owning his arse.

He tensed up and squealed piercingly...both Cody and Sami taken aback at how high-pitched that soft yet deep Irish accent could go as Finn sprayed the bed with a much-needed release...much frustration showering the duvet.

"Don't...stop...keep...fucking...till...ya.,...cum.."

"Won'ttakelong.." garbled Cody, "You want me to jizz in your slutty ass huh?!"

Sami deftly pulled out. He was SO done. Cody can finish off alone. He collapsed back to watch the finish.

"Please.." Finn whimpered, "I need you to *whimper*...not felt fully satisfied cos you wore a condom before.."

Cody pushed Finn face first into the duvet and his own release, and began to fuck him hard and fast, totally using him as a human fleshlight and the muffled screams resonating into the duvet suggested Finn was absolutely LOVING it.

He could feel that pull behind his abs...he was hoping to shoot with Sami inside him but you can't have everything...plus there was always another time...hehe. The unbreakable bond between the Three Amigos was rock-solid now.

"Fergal you are the biggest whore in professional wrestling," gasped the recovering Sami, incredibly getting semi-hard just watching this fucking hot show in front of him.

SLAP.

Cody spanked Finn hard.

"AGAIN!"

SLAP.

SLAP.

Cody couldn't hold back anymore...he forced Finn into the duvet using his considerable strength and drove deep inside the willing ass, screaming at the top of his lungs at AT LAST, he went thundering over the edge...exploding copiously inside the NXT Champion.

Finn clenched his hole tight to take everything Cody gave. MMMM. Oh he could FEEL the warmth shooting inside him...this was fucking perfect...Wade WHO?!

At last Cody was done.

He eased up clumsily and slowly removed himself from Finn, who couldn't quite...'contain himself;' and some of Cody's essence followed the man himself.

"That's so fucking HOT," Sami groaned.

"Come here.." whispered Finn.

They kissed furiously.

"And you.." Finn's sweaty, flushed face rounded on Sami.

Sami leaned forward to kiss him.

Before kissing Cody.

"Wow.." Cody fell onto his back.

"I can't move," Finn breathed, a truly satisfied smile on his pretty face, "That...was the best sex I have ever had."

"Same here...fucking wild," Sami replied.

"Not done anything like this in years," Cody said, "And I legit enjoyed being top then. For once."

"Hate to break it but you're a vers," Sami grinned, mopping his brow, "Fergal has snatched your crown as Best Power Bottom In WWE."

"I can live with that, he can take a dick like no other," Cody gasped.

Finn sucked his thumb cheekily.

"Wait...Finny where's your engagement ring?" COdy demanded.

Finn let out a derisive laugh.

"You think I'd wear that knowing what I planned tonight?" he whispered hoarsely, "Boys...Paige and Bex, much as their company was appreciated, were just window dressings. In case you two weren't up for it."

"You mean you wanted to get us into your bed? You crafty little bitch.." Sami was impressed at his long time friend's cunning.

"Duh?!" Finn sassed.

"I'd do my 'soapbox Sadie' thing but I'm spent," Cody grunted, yawning, "Jelly legs. You think we can all fit in this bed?"

"It's a Queen size, natch," Finn crawled gingerly up between them, "Little me can sleep in the middle."

"I still want to be little spoon," Cody said, "You can spoon me and Sami can spoon you."

"Oh shit...phone," Sami remembered, grabbing it.

"You filmed it...yaaaaaaas," hissed Finn, "Send it to me so i can upload it to Xtube."

"You have an Xtube?!" spluttered Cody.

"Yup. Whooops must have slipped me mind, it's my age," Finn sucked his thumb naughtily.

"I have a feeling breakfast will be full of revelations," Sami replied.

"Lucky I'm not on tomorrow's live event card," Cody said, "Though I have got a date at Dallas Comic Con Sunday."

He lifted the covers and the boys awkwardly crawled into bed. The room stunk of amyl nitrate, lubricant, sex and testosterone. It smelled more like a seedy backroom in a gay club.

"Selfie time," Finn said, "Sami, your phone please."

He took the phone and took a selfie. All three hunks looked wrecked. Eyes bloodshot, faces flushed. There was no way that could be passed off as a post-workout shot!

He sent it via WhatsApp to Paige and Becky.

Before crawling gratefully between his two lovers. Well thats what they were after tonight, right? Fans on Twitter were already speculating about him and Sami...

"Night night," he mewed happily, wrapping his muscular arms around the beautiful ravenette he held so dear. Cody turned to peck him on the lips.

"Night beautiful," Cody purred before resting against the lithe, shorter man. He was used to being spooned by short men after all.

"Night night," Finn turned to Sami and kissed him tenderly.

"Night Fergal. Sweet dreams."

"Oh they will be. Thanks to you to. Love you both."

And with that, the three spent superstars passed out.

* * *

 **Yep. Told you this broke the rules. This is one of the naughtiest fics I've ever written IMO. I had to do it. Had to. SLutty!Finn gives me far more life than I ever hoped...and I had to hook him and Coddles up once more, but then decided it'd be even hotter to involve Sami too...who knows what this will lead to in When Raw Wraps? I had to one-shot this because I had too many ideas to make it a chapter...the fallout will be immense...I already have a vague idea, especially with the rumour mill now going about Wade Barrett...**

 **Hope you liked! xx**


End file.
